Secrets of events past
by playingstupid
Summary: As a freshman in high school, annabeth became accidentally involved with gangs. When her dad found out after some unforeseen events, he moves her and changes her. Upon remarrying, they move back to New York- were the world comes crashing down, again.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Welcome one and all to my first  
fanfic. I hope you enjoy and  
review*hint,hint*  
-bunny crossing-

I keep me head low as I walk to my car, being pushed along with the crowd. I do everything with the crowd. I have to. Out of the corner of my eye I see groups of friends laughing together and boyfriends and girlfriends kissing. I don't have many friends these days, for two main reasons. 1. I'm supposed to stay quite, out of prying eyes. 2. With friends comes secrets and I can't have any one find mine out.

I hop into my beat up used hunk of steel called a car a very used one in fact. I climb into the seat and put my fake dyed brown hair up. It was blond, but that was left behind in New York. I have to, just like I have to cover my face with my hair to cover my stormy eyes, to fit in. Dad doesn't want me to stand out, he wants me to be safe. From my past. Like that's going to happen. My scares are forever, both on my body and in my mind.

When I finally pull into my house I quickly am filled with dred. My small cozy house doesn't fell so cozy anymore. There are two other cars in the drive way already. They found me. I take the pocket knife out of my boot incase I need to fight

I run up the front steps and unlock the door. My dad is there with his girlfriend, talking and laughing. I slide my knife back I'm my boot and drop my bag at the door. My dad looks up with a smile.  
" Great news Annie," Helen giggles slurring my fake name," we're engaged!"  
I barely smile and choke out," great," before I run up the stairs and into my room.

- cow crossing-

Four hours later I'm done with homework and listening to music when I hear Helen's minivan pull out and my dad step in.  
" Annie, look I-," I turn the music up louder. I can tell he's calling my name but I don't care.  
" Annabeth!" I pause the music that instant. He never uses my real ne anymore.

" look, I should have told you but-,"  
" But what! Why! Why didn't you tell me? Does she know about me? Does she? Huh? HUH?," I exploded, " Would she have said yes if she knew about me? Would she?," I finish in a soft voice, my anger gone.  
" I'm sorry Annie," back toy fake name now.  
" It's okay."  
" One more thing," he says. " We are moving back to New York. " he closes his eyes as if he expects me to scream. I do, on the inside. As calm as I can, " When?"  
" Next week."  
"Okay."  
" Really?"  
"No, get out."  
With that I slam the door and throw my self on the bed. I cry my self to sleep, being plagued by ever changing nightmares. Most of a green eyed gang leader against a blue eyed one.  
-

How was that? Comment reviews and suggesting below ! ? Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I can't spell anything these days


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

A/n thank you so much all of you who reviewed and followed! You have no idea how much that meant to me. With out further ado, here's chapter 2! Hey that rhymes! Also this is more of a filler chapter  
-?-

I watch from the floor as the movers take the last box from my room. I didn't what to go back to New York, but my dad assured me that no one would remember me. Sure, no one would remember the. Girl who cached Luke's eye, angered the opposing gang leader, fell from a two story building, and caused a full-out shot out.

I would miss it here. It was fine, even if I couldn't have friends or get the grades I knew I could- all A's I mean- and have a boyfriend. Not like I needed one, anyway.

My dad comes up and pulls me off the floor. " Ready?" I nod yes. He takes my hand and we start downstairs. I take one last look around and spot a small hole in the wall, were my bed was. I mumble a curse and run over too it.

I stick my finger in and pull out a necklace . I used to wear it every day, but that changed when we moved here. I was my mom's, but she left it to me when she died. It was a simple necklace, with a silver chain and a small owl pendent. My dad didn't like me wearing it because both of THEM knew who it belonged to. I decided to put it on and a sense of security washed over me. I smiled. My dad would be mad, but screw him. He chose to move us back to that hell hole, a little into my senior year.

I walked out to the car, already loaded with our bags for the airport. Helen was holding my dad's hand in the passenger seat. He glared at the necklace I was wearing but didn't say anything. We pulled out and headed for the airport.

Once on the plane, sit back and relaxed. The trip would be long, so why not rest? As the airplane ascended, I sat back and napped. Dreaming of flying off of a building into an ocean.

When we finally landed, I had read two books after my nap, a filling of dread washed through me, drowning me. I didn't want to be here, I really didn't. I wanted to be back home, wasting my life on books and living in the shadows. But, I could not have that, for I couldn't have anything that I wanted, because I was not meant to still be living. Not meant to be in this position. I should be dead. I wish I was. I wish I was and not slowly, painfully wasting away.

Because it was his fault. His fault that I had scars, some his and some mine. His fault that I have brown hair when I should have blond curls, brown eyes when I should have grey ones. His fault that I'm a living shadow.

We get a taxi to our new house, not far away from our old one. I know this neighbor hood. I know we shouldn't be out at this time of night, even if in a taxi, but I also know were all the hiding places are.

We pull up to a apartment complex, probably the nicest one in the town. We pay the man and walk up to the door. My dad and Helen go inside, but I stall for a moment. I look down the sidewalk as far as I can, trying to see through the darkness. In the darkness I think I hear them, running footsteps and teens goofing off. Teens who happen to have human blood on their hands. I run back inside.

Our apartment is small, but comfy. Out my window, I see a other window open in the next apartment complex. I look through and see its a girl's room. I turn around and start unpacking my stuff. I jump when I hear a door slam from the other apartment complex. I turn around and see a fuming girl. When she notices me looking over, she calls out to me.  
"Hi! I'm Thalia!" I think. Should I say hi back ?  
" Hi, I'm Annie."  
"Cool. So, Annie, you new here?"  
We talk. For a long time. Long time, like 6 hours. I now know who she is and how she goes to Goode High School. When I say I'm going there to, she offers to pick me up to school tomorrow. My car isn't here so I say yes. My dad would be pissed, but I don't care. He made me come back and go to the school were it all happened. We say good night, and try to sleep before the sun come all the way up.

That's when I realize who I befriended. Thalia Grace. My old best friend. Messenger between the gangs. Crap.

Please don't kill me! I will update ASAP. Please review if you want this story to go the way you want it! Bye!?


	3. Chapter 3

HI! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was sick. I am going to try to update every Saturday. Also, a huge thank you to J.F. Dreamer. Thank you and please Review! Also tell me if you like Percy's point of view. Enjoy!

That scumbag. Why would he do this? To her of all people. She was nice and sweet, although maybe a little annoying at times. We run through the alleys, searching, all of us. I here a scream, the next alley over. He found her. I crouch down. Beaten, bloody, and dead. Can't be. He takes the body. He places it in the warehouse. We go home, for now. I unlock my apartment, quietly, for my mom is sleeping. I punch the wall, and a few tears come down. Just a few, I can't allow more than that. I have a job. A reputation. A gang to lead. And some revenge to plot.

Percy's p.o.v.

I wake from my nap with a start. Yes, gang leaders take naps. You have a problem with that? Good. School is not fun, especially if you are not smart. Book smart, that is. I'm street smart, knowing almost all of New York. I looked at the clock and got up. I put my bandana on my head and leather coat on my shoulders. I wrote a note and left it on the counter for my mom. I love my mom, I really do, and it hurts me to see her upset or angry at me. I pulled on black vans and walked out the door. I stepped into the cool air and noticed something. Before you call me mad, crazy, or even psychotic, let me tell you something. Years of growing up around gangs because of my dad and lead one of the most famous ones in New York, my gut feelings and senses had sharpened. Sometimes your life depended on them when put in danger, which I had been in many times. Something was not right. Something happened, or more precisely, someone's here.

When I get to the warehouse, I find only Nico there. "Dude, where's everybody else?" He replies without even turning around.

"Hey. It's the end of Christmas break. Some people who want to pass senior year," he turns around and looks at me, for I don't care about passing this year," need to rest before going to school. Also, Luke will be there tomorrow and we need to be ready. " I nod. "Then why are you here," I ask, scrunching my nose up.

"Someone needed to tell you. None of us wanted you climbing in our windows and scaring us half to death by pushing us out of bed, dragging us out the window by our ears, and tying us to a chair." A smile and he smiles back. Nico was like my little brother and he looked up to me. He also needed sunlight in his life. His dad was barley ever there, plus he's a creep. What fifty year old man wares man eye liner? His siter also died when he was four and his sister- well we don't like to talk about it.

"You can go home now Nico, and thanks for telling me. He nods and turns to leave. "See you tomorrow." Soon after I leave myself, after locking up everything.

When I walk home, I take a quick detour to Luke's headquarters. Everyone knows were his is, because he likes bragging and boasting. He is very high-and-mighty, lavished in a huge and fancy abandoned building. I peek through and alley at it and see all of the windows dark. Good, he has the same idea as us. When I get home, I go right to bed, dreading school.

I wake up to my alarm clock going off. I reach over to hit the snooze button, but my mom comes bursting through the door. "Get up! Get up!" when I roll over and cover my head with the pillow my mom says, "Perseus Jackson get up! I let you sleep longer than I should have, get up!" With that she walked out of the room so I could get changed. I sit up and groan. She pokes her head back in. "Fine I'll eat all of the blue waffles by myself." With that she leaves and I jump up like I had been stabbed, which had happened before. Many times.

I wolf down the waffles my mom gives me and I kiss her cheek before I rush out the door. I hop into by busted up ford pickup truck, painted a shiny black with sea green flames. Each member of the gang has his own, black with different color flames. That way everyone know who we are, and no one challenges us.

I see Thalia talking to some girl, and they laugh and walk into school. They look like friends, the way Thalia protectively slings her arm around the girl's shoulder. It's a shame the girl looks pretty, brown hair and a nice figure. To bad she will run for cover when Thalia introduces her to me. She looks to innocent. But there is one thing I can see, she's is different than other people. And strangely familiar.

Thalia has an interesting job between the gangs. You see, Luke, her, and I were playmates as kids. She wanted to join a gang, but the one thing Luke and I agree on is not to get her hurt. So, she acts like a messenger between us. But, I take in Thalia and she fights with us, once in a while. She is a good aim.

Up until lunch, the day is unproductive. Thalia introduces me to 'Annie', who excuses herself after an introduction. I look at Thalia. "Did you tell her?"

"Of course, you idiot I told her. Don't worry; she's just shy and scared. I would to, I mean, coming to New York a little into senior year." I nod we finish our lunch in silence. Little things jumped out at me about the girl. I told you I wasn't very smart, but my street-adapted brain tried putting pieces together. The blonde roots, barely visible, in her hair. Her shifting eyes. Her tightly zipped sweatshirt. Her jiggling her knee. Her familiar face.

Huh. Whatever.

How was that? Did you like the part at the beginning? Stay tuned for next time!REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- why would you think I own PJo? I don't because if I did, I wouldn't be writing this right now.  
- hi-

Annabeth-

Shoot. Why can't I find it? I scramble down the halls, trying to find my history class. When Percy had come, I had almost screamed. After saying hi, I dismissed my self and walked away, telling Thalia I would be okay. Well, I'm not.

I don't even know where I am right now. I turn a corner and ram into something hard, very hard. I land hard on my butt and I roll over to pick up my books I dropped. I reach for my pencil case, but snap my hand back when I realize its near a pair of black vans. Great, it's him.

He kicks it to me and goes off like a rocket. "What the hell do you think your doing?"  
I look up, hoping he will recognize me. " Well? Get up!"  
I stand up and straighten my shoulders. Just because he does recognize me or something doesn't mean I have to put up with him flipping out at me because I rammed into him.

I look at him straight in the eye and glare at him. He seems surprised and is about to open his mouth when his eyes widen.  
" Oh. Your Annie right? Thalia's new friend?"  
I scoff. "And your Percy?" I almost laugh at the look he gives me. Almost.  
" What your problem? I'm trying to be nice!"  
I scoff again. "What's my problem? What's yours? I don't go around yelling at people just because they hit you!" He was making me mad, a strange feeling. Real mad, were you feel it going through your veins, burning through your blood. I liked it. It was one of the first feeling I have felt in years. I didn't feel anything for so long because I wasn't aloud to. True, honest, raw hate. For him.

I continued to glare at him, even when his own eyes narrowed. "I wouldn't mess with me if I were you." He took a step closer. I didn't back down.  
"Why would that be?"  
"Because," he took a few steps closer, forcing me against the wall. " I'm a gang leader." He leaned in closer, his lips brushing my ear. "Which means I know how to make your life a living-" he was interrupted by someone shouting "Hey!" Down the hallway. I see a head of dark hair coming to us. Percy backs away and smiles wickedly at me. " Goodbye, Annie. Good luck. "  
He leaves before I can say another word. I look at the clock on the opposing wall. I was late to my history class. I just won't go. I most likely already know what they are learning. I'll tell Thalia I was sick and went home. Now I just have to find the exit. Great.

-line break-  
Percy -

Nico and I walk through the halls, going to the parking lot. When I got to history class, the teacher told me a new girl was going to sit next to me, but she never showed. That ment Annie was going to sit next to me. Wonderful, I could fulfill that threat. Even if she was Thalia's new best friend, she shouldn't have talked to me like that. I'm a gang leader, and I demand respect.

Nico had a fun time teasing me about that during history class. He wouldn't shut up. But, since he was Nico and Nico is Nico, I let it go. Even though he will probably bring it up tonight.

When we hop in my car, my thoughts slip back to Annie when I see Thalia stalking to me. " Where is she?" She glares at me, just like Annie did.  
"I don't know."  
" Cut the crap Percy. " Nico sinkers be hind me. I open my mouth to speak, but am cut off by her phone blasting Green Day.  
" Oh. I just got a text. She went home sick. "  
I smirk. "A sorry would be nice."  
" Shut up." Nico sinkers again. " See you tonight, Percy. " She walks away before I can respond.

I throw a glare at Nico, warning him not to laugh. He puts his hands up and turns on the radio so loud the windows shake. Nico, being Nico.  
" Well," he screams over the music," today was good, no Luke. "  
This was true, but not for long. "Until tonight, that is. " he shakes his head.  
"Yeah. Great. I love discovering how many different color bruises I can get in one night." I smile. Tonight was going to be tough.  
- later that night at the warehouse -

When I walk into the warehouse I am greeted by the noise of good old teen age fun. The Stolls are running around, screaming like Indians and banging pots together, being chased by Jason, who has a beard draw on his face. Leo is jumping from the top of the stair case, holding Grover's enchilada and Nico is, well, I don't know where he is.

I stand there watching for about five minutes before Jason notices me. Somehow everyone lands in a big pile at my feet. "Hehe, um," Leo starts. "Welcome home boys." They smile.

We have all been together for about an hour when Thalia comes raging in. Everyone backs away, for a good reason. She's mad and you don't want to be near her when she's mad.  
"What did you do?" Her voice echoes through out the warehouse.  
"What do you mean?"  
"With Annie you idiot!"  
"Oh. Um about that-" Nico buds in. " You mean the pretty chick Percy was all over at school?" Damn you Nico. She turns to me.  
"WHAT?"  
I quickly push Nico in front of me and he happily explains. She hits here head on the wall.  
"Whatever. I don't care. Just don't hurt her. She's new and nervous. If you hurt her I swear-"  
"Okay. I wouldn't. But she provoked me. "  
"Percy!"  
"Fine. I'll say sorry next time I see her. "  
"Good. Now about Luke-" so it begins.

- 30 minutes late in a dark alley in New York-

I stand under the street light, our meeting place. My gang flanks out behind me. We wait for Luke. Thalia is long gone, hopefully at her house. She can't see us fight.

I tense when I see Luke enter in the light beem. I hate him. He was a few years older, with a lot more blood on his hands. He acted like being a gang leader was a holy obligation, the sick creature. At least I have a reason for being in a gang.

"Well , if it isn't little Percy. " I knew better than to talk back. " Still trying to be a hero? Well you might have a chance now. If I don't get there first, that is. It's a shame, how smart yet how senseless you are. "  
"What do you mean?"  
"You can't tell? A pleasant surprise has come. "  
"I know that much, Luke " I spit out his name.  
"No need to get testy, Percy." He talks to me like a baby. He knows how to make me mad. I break.

I jump on top of him, knife in my hand. My gang follows, jumping on the other guys. Jason was next to me then, punching a guy in the face. "Cops!" He screamed the word in my ear and, sure enough, a police car was turning the corner. "Out!" We start running, a shot following us, Luke going one way, us the other. Conner, Travis, Leo, Nico, Grover, Jason- where's Jason? The shot!

I skid to a stop and take a u-turn. "Go!" I shout over my shoulder. "Go, I'll taken him to Thalia's!" Nico nodes and leads them off.

I run through the alleys, trying to find him. I trip over a blob on he street and land in a pile of blood. Jason turns over and looks up at me. He points limply at his arm then at me. "Okay, buddy. Let's go to Thalia's. " I lift him up and put his good arm around my shoulder.

I stumble up the stair case of Thalia's apartment building. No one gives us a second look. When I get to her door, I here a weird sound from inside. Laughter. Now, I'm not crazy, Thalia is not very happy. When I knock on the door, the giggles stop. "Coming!" Thalia shots from inside. He eyes widen when she sees Jason. She opens the door wider and calls over her shoulder. I don't hear, I'm to busy glaring at Annie. She gives me one hate filled look and jumps off the couch and runs into one of the bedrooms. I lead Jason over to the couch and set him down. Thalia comes back in from the kitchen with a bowl of hot water and Annie comes in with a sewing kit.

I watch as Thalia works over Jason, with Annie at her side, helping her. Thalia was sort of like a nurse to us when we get hurt in a gang fight. She whispers something to Annie and goes back to the kitchen. Annie takes a needle and sews up Jason's wound. Thalia calls me from the kitchen.  
"Wash your hands." I look down at the blood on my hands and reach for the sink. "What happened?"  
She sighs. "He will be fine. A bullet skinned his arm. Nothing bad. "  
I smile, that was good. "Thalia!" Annie calls from the living room.

Jason was wake, and talking nonsense. Thalia had given him some of her mom's beer to dull the pain. He was talking to Annie, and gesturing wildly with his hands. She laughs at something he says and he smiles. When he looks up to me I see his eyes are glazed over. "How much did you give him?" I whisper harshly to her. " Shut it. Better than him screaming in pain."  
"Fine." He looks up to me, dimpling up at me. "Can we watch a mooo-vie?"

30 minutes later-

Jason watches the movie silently for a while. He turns in a big kid when he is drunk, so he made us watch some stupid Disney movie.  
"Percy "  
"Yes Jason?"  
"What was Luke talkin' about?"  
I sigh. Thalia would explode in 3,2,1-  
"What do you mean?" I explain what Luke said to Thalia. Out of the corner of my eye, Annie flinches. Thalia is about to speak when Annie's phone goes off. She looks at the screen and jumps up off the floor. "My dad wants me home. I got to go. Thanks Thalia. " She rushes out the door without saying anything to me or Jason. I look at Thalia. "What? Don't look at me like that, Perseus." I smile and look back at the screen.  
-ta da-

Blizzard blizzard blizzard snow snow snow! Please review !snow


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Disclaimer- last time I checked I was a girl.  
-$-

Percy's pov-

Sometimes, being a gang leader sucks.  
I mean really, when you see your friends shot almost daily, it wears you down. Also, most of your friends are most likely in the gang because their lives are messes up.

People usually find gang leaders heartless, cruel, and mean , but we aren't. Well, most of us. We probably made a few mistakes, that's all.

The next day at school, I see a head if brown hair sitting next to Thalia at the lunch table. I mentally groan. I don't want to see Annie after last night. I walk over my head up, showing I don't care.

I sit down next to Thalia, who was picking at her pizza. When I sat down, she snapped her eyes to Annie, wanting to see how she would react. She didn't even look up from her book. Even though I would rather be shot through the head than admit it, I was kinda disappointed.

After about ten minutes of nothing, Thalia looked at us strangely and cleared her throat. " Well, umm, I have to go. I have to check on Jason, although he's probably still drunk off his rocker." I look at her.  
"How much have you been giving him?" All this alcohol can't be good for him.  
"Enough to keep him from feeling the pain." Her eyes are hard when she looks at me. She always had treated him like her little brother, even when he was in Luke's gang at first. (A/N- haha! Dun dun dun ...)

When she got up from the table, she messed up my hair and squeezed Annie's hand under the table. Annie's eyes followed her out. When she exits the doors, she moves her eyes to me. When she turns to me, my brain dies.

I have never seen her eyes this close. Being a gang leader, I pick up on every little details, it's how my brain works. They were grey. Not some boring stone grey, but a ever changing, shifting grey with different hues. Oh and the bruise on her cheek bone.

Annie shifted under my eyes. I knew I shouldn't be staring, but I couldn't help it. They were familiar. Too familiar. Memories come flooding back. Earlier days filled with love, hate , and regret. Before I know what's going on, her eyes are dilating and full of fear.

I jump over the table and land on top of her. She falls off the bench and lands on her back on the floor. My legs are on ether sides of her and her hand are pinned down by mine above her head. All conversations stop at once. I look down at her, still looking at her eyes. "Who are you?"

She glares back up at me. Instead of fear, her eyes are now strong, closed off, and ready.  
" That, is none if your business." She hesitates for a second. "Perseus Jackson."

I feel my eyes widen. No one knows my real name , except the gang and Thalia. What the hell? I look down at her.

She left up her chest and gently presses against me. The pressure makes me move back slowly. She manages to remove one hand and reaches down slowly to her sneaker. Everyone is still silently watching us. She allows me to have her other hand clamped down. I watch as she pulls something out of her sneaker and flips it open. Somehow I'm not surprised when she pulls out a small pocket knife.

She pulls it out in a way so no one else can see it. She slowly traces it my chest until it rests at the base of my neck. "But I will tell you one thing. I'm full of surprises."

She digs the point in a little bit. I realize that this girl is not to be messed with. I reach up and gently take the knife out of her hands. She doesn't resist. I take it and fold it up against my thigh. "That," I say, " I already know."  
I slowly get up and help her up. I slip the knife into my pocket, and when I look up, she's gone. Just like that.

I realize everyone is still looking at me. "Well! What are you looking at?!" Everyone goes back to what they were doing. As I walk out of the lunch room, only one thought echoes in my head. I was going to find her out so be the death of me.  
-line break-

Annabeth pov-

Did I really just do that? I don't know what happened. I just have to let it go. Maybe he will leave me alone now. Should? I tell Thalia? We are going to have a sleep over tonight so it most likely slip out anyway.

It was awesome. I haven't had a sleep over since freshman year. Too long. I couldn't wait. I wonder what we will do. My dad doesn't know, I kinda made the plans behind his back. He won't notice, he won't care. He never does any more. After my mom died, he stopped caring for me. Sometimes I wonder if that is why I got in this mess.

Is it his fault I was broken? That my life was literally in ruins? That I wanted to just sleep and never wake up? That I went through all that pain for someone's own amusement? Sometimes I think it is. The last time I saw him act like a dad is when someone carried me to him, broken and bloody.

I packed my bag a tip toed down the stairs. I looked at my watch. Five fifty. I had to be there by six. When I got to the living room, no one was there so I walked to the door.

When I got outside it was already dark. I put up my hood and start the two second walk to Thalia. We lived next to each other, only separated by a small alley way filled with trash cans and such. I walk by it, screaming when a pair of hands yanks me by the hair into it.

I stumble and fall on my butt, landing in a puddle. I look up to see the one face I never wanted to see again. I scream.

"Now, now, little princess, no need to get testy, this wont hurt a bit." With that he hit my head with something hard and I black out.

-dun dun dun-

Percy pov -

I was so close to sleeping. I just had to get the damn phone call.

I roll over a reach for my cell phone. "What Nico?" The voice on the other end isn't Nico. It's Thalia. She's sobbing hysterically. " It's Annie. She's," she sniffs."Been kidnaped."

" It's okay," I soothe."We'll find her."  
" You don't understand! It was Luke!"

A/N- how was that? Thank you to all of you who faved or followed or reviewed. Tell me what you think below. See you next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I own nada.

Hi again. A few things. 1. For the next few chapters, it might not be that good. But I know what I'm doing. Kinda. Also, to all who were about to attack me because Annabeth was kidnapped because she was a girl blah blah blah, I agree. I'm a bit of a, I don't know, feminist? So yeah. Enjoy  
-/-::-

Annabeth pov-

My life sucks.  
Lets just say that.  
If you asked me what I thought my high school life would be like, I would have never guessed it would turn out like this. I mean really, getting shot, jumping off buildings, sleeping- well almost- with a guy, and getting sucked into this? Oh yeah, being kidnapped, too.

I thought of joining a track team, all A's, and stuff. Not being pushed into all of this.

When I am able to open my eyes, with much difficulty, all I see is black. I feel that I am on a hard floor, covered in dust. I groan and try to lift my hands to scratch my head. I can't. They a tied to a post behind my. I look around, trying to see anything in the darkness. I see little blotches of light here and there, but no source. The room smells of dirt and dust. A stale smell, as if this room was never used before.

I yank against my bonds, trying to break free. I can't help the frustrated yell that escapes me. The second it leaves my mouth, I hear a door open and a scream. "She's awake!"

Two pairs of foot steps come toward me. I don't have time to do anything before someone yanks my hair and pulls me up. I move my body to face him a force by knee out. By the way the person doubles over and groans I know I hit my target. I'm about to do it again when a voice speaks out. I new set of foot steps approaches and I freeze.  
"Now Annie, lets not get testy."

I know that voice. I never thought I would hear it again. This voice itself I sweet, too sweet, with a cold after shock. The tone, almost mocking, is rude and aggressive. All together, a voice of a hot-headed gang leader.

"Well now, you must be nicer to the people who care for you, Annie." He spits out my name is a sarcastic manner. I can't help but cringe. "How 'bout I introduce you to your captors- excuse me, care givers- Chris and Ethan."

Chris was the one I nailed in the nuts. I look up at Luke but don't speak. "What, not a word? Well then I guess I will tell them who you are." I glare at him. So what if they hear. I need a tool if I want to come out alive.

"Well, boys, I am happy to tell you that this is the one and only," he pauses to look at me. I close my eyes. He will not have the satisfaction. "Annabeth Chase."

Chris stops groaning. They stare. Ethan looks like he gonna puke or run up a slap me. "You see why she is valuable?" I don't like the sound of that. They nod. I gulp and stare back at them.

Luke looks back at me. I see something in his eyes, only for a moment, something that reminds me of what was. He loved me. Or at least liked me. He didn't go through all that trouble back then if he didn't. He wouldn't recognize me if he didn't. He wouldn't have gone through all this trouble now if he didn't.

"Speak your mind Annabeth." He's challenging me. I know it and I won't do it. "Fine have it your way. Talk, or I will tell them. About everything." I look down. "Of course, they know the basics. Everyone does. But not all, not even close." I close my eyes. What do I have to lose? Not much.

"Fine have it your way. Once upon a time," he began to the two boys. "There was a girl nam-" he is cut short by the door opening loudly and a panicked yelp from the door, "Luke! Thalia is here! Come now!"

Luke swears and looks at the two boys again. They nod and come to me. "Wait!"

Luke stops short and whips around. "Thalia's here?" He nods and looks at me funny. He doesn't know we met a second time and she's my friend again. I make a plan quickly. I scream. A loud, long, high blood curling scream. The fool left the door open.

I smile, but that is quickly faded when Luke slams his fist in my face. He punches, kicks, and does anything else he can think of. I don't scream, I can't show him he is hurting me. It all ends when he slams my head on the floor. My skull cracks, I can hear it, and I fade out of consciousness. The last thing I hear is Luke, basically screaming, say," Fetch a girl. Don't let her go, no matter how hard she fights." And in a low voice, so low I think I might have imagined it,"Keep her safe."

-/linebreak-/

It's foggy and everything seems to hurt. I groan and try to roll over. I can't, for someone is holding me down. "Steady, don't move. You'll hurt yourself." I stop thrashing and blink a few times. A face comes into focus.

I know that face, but I still crock out,"Who are you?" The girl laughs.  
"Well I now who you are, but if you need to know, I'm Reyna."

She watches my reaction as I recognize her. My eyes widen at her and she sighs. "Let me tell you my side of the story, before you jump to con-" I tune her out. I'm not interested in her story, but I will try to listen.

Even when I was dating Luke, I was close to Percy's gang. I think it had to do with Thalia. I always loved them all, just not Percy. It was weird looking back on it. It was a long story, complicated really.

Jason was once in Luke's gang. He was dating Reyna. He loved her. He did, but she crushed his heart. One night, he walked in on Luke and Reyna. He ran all the way to Percy.

I listen to her story, and I soon pass out again.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys.

Please don't kill me for this just being an AN. I have had a long week. I have to set up for a surprise baby shower for my best friend's mom, long story, and u have a twisted ankle. I'm the captain of my swim team, and this one girl hates me, so she literally PUSHED ME OFF THE DIVING BLOCK at practice. My foot got stuck in the back stroke starter, and, yeah. So not chapter this week. So sorry about that. Please don't kill me.

I will have ac chapter by next Saturday, maybe even before! Thanks so much.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7.

Hey guys.  
Do you know what sucks?  
Having more than two feet of snow and not being able to play in it because of a broken ankle. Just saying.  
But, on the good side , I don't have to shovel.

Disclaimer- if I was the owner, that would mean I had to spell my name right. Rick ... Umm... I'm not even going to try.

-guess who's p.o.v.?-

Thalia's pov

As soon as I hang up with Percy, I run. I now Percy will take for ever to come to me, so I run to him. That's one of his flaws, although he would call it one of his personality traits. He's to lazy to get his fat ass in gear.

I was always good at running, ever since I was little. I ran from my dad, mean and demanding, and my mom, drunk and abusive. I ran away once. Made it all the way to the next state over before they even noticed I was gone.

I run all the way to Percy's house, but I don't stop there. I continue running, willing my legs to pump faster. I swing my arms, completely immune to the burning in my lungs. I cut through the woods, not bothering to slow down. I know these woods, I spent a lot of time in these woods as a child. And yes, even New York has woods.

I stop, panting, in front of Luke's warehouse. I walk up the large walk way, Luke was always on for a show. Even if it meant getting his sorry ass thrown in the slammer.

By the time I get into the warehouse, I have my breath back. A few people are standing around, eating, or playing cards. When I slam the door, everyone jerks up and looks at me.

Someone specks up after a moment of silence. "Hi Thalia! Umm...-"  
"Where's Luke?"  
"Umm, someone go get him!"

A kid slips away from the table to go get Luke. Everyone looks at each other for a second before I finally open my mouth to say something before a scream rips through the air.

I know that scream, I truly do, but I haven't heard it in years. It was so familiar, but so far away. It reminded me of something, or someone, long forgotten by me and everyone around me, too. It was like trying to remember a dream, reaching for a string. And then, it's like one part of my brain subconsciously remembers it, but doesn't tell the other parts of my brain.

I think I subconsciously scream, too.

Everyone looks at me, and Luke comes running down the stairs. He smiles at me. His hands are wet. Probably was going the bathroom, the lazy old slob. Ether that or washing the blood of his latest victim off his hands.

I look him strait in the eyes. "Did you kidnap Annie?"

He looks up at me, confusion etched deeply into his face. "Who?"

At this point everyone backs away from me. I wouldn't be surprised if there is smoke coming out of my ears. "Don't play stupid, Luke! You know who! Why'd you take her? She did nothing! Give her back!"

He looks at me oddly. "So your friend went missing?" I nod. "And you automatically think it was me?" I nod again. He laughs loudly and slaps his knee. "Dear Thalia! By the gods there are other gangs in New York! Much more in fact. How long has she been missing?" I don't say. "See? Go call the police if you are worried. If you want, we will keep an eye out for her." I nod and leave soon after.

As I walk back through the woods, I only know one thing for sure, Luke has always been to good of an actor for his own good.

-line break-hey! Look its Hugh jackman!- never mind it's just the mail man-

Percy pov-

"Listen up boys. She's been lost for over 24 hours, which means she's classified as lost. You all got what she looks like from Thalia?"

I look at Jason, Leo, Nico, Frank, and the Stolls were lined up in front of me. Nico looked up at me.  
"Yeah. Brown eyes, light makeup- but lots of foundation in some places, always wears that stupid purple hat so you can't see her eyes, always wears a sweatshirt, pale skin, slightly stubby nose, tall, hunched fi-"

"Let me stop you right there." I cut him off. "Your are sounding like a stalker."

He shrugs."I don't even know her. Bring it up with Thalia."  
I smirk. "So you were stalking Thalia."

The gang laughs when he turns red and immediately denies it. I zone out of the boy's conversation and think about Annie. Thalia seemed pretty pissed when she came back from Luke's and addressed us about her. Nico basically quoted her word for word, but one thing stands out. That day in the caff, she had grey eyes. Bright grey eyes.

I dismiss this though and tune back into the boys. Hours later, they leave, leaving me alone in the abandoned warehouse. Thoughts and memories echo throughout the place and I sit still as a stone on the couch, listening to the ghosts that haunt this place.

I feel guilty, I can't fulfill my promise to Thalia. She very protective of her friends and I had to promise I would find her so she wouldn't flip out.

But I know I can't do it. Annie, if she was kidnapped, she was probibly dead. Or worst. Even if she was alive, there might not be anything left to save.

Well, I think that was sad. Sorry for the late update! Please don't kill me.

Also, I'm taking this time for opinions. Comment for any pairings you want, or whatever you want. Please don't stay quite! Reviews make my day. Questions, comments, suggestions, and flames are welcome! : )


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. I think.

Disclaimer- no.

Hello? Is anyone there? I know you are.

Annabeth's pov -

One week.

By now I've come accustomed to the thought that no one is coming for me. My "parents" probably don't even know I'm gone. The only one that might be looking is Thalia. By now she must have given up. I know I have.

Luke hasn't come back, leaving me with darkness. Sometimes Ethan and Chris come, only to leave shortly. I stay on the ground, not looking up or moving. I haven't eaten or drank in days. I'm weak and, bluntly, dying slowly.

The ache in my stomach stabs, burns, and sends knives up my body whenever I move. The feeling of emptiness overtakes my often. My throat is parched and dry as sand paper. I'm glad I don't talk, no doubt my voice would sound like a dying toad.

By know I can barely move my hand or anything else, except my shoulder, which won't stop twitching. Also, I get beaten any time Ethan or Chris come. I must have been crazy when I thought Luke loved- or even cared- for or about me. He didn't, doesn't, and never will.

At least they haven't done the unspeakable yet. Like they did to poor Selina. She was a sweet girl, one if my friends. She was a human Barbie doll, but with a sweet, caring, and open heart. She gave love out to anyone who came near her. She was my first real friend, who introduced me to Thalia.

Of course I didn't know at the time, no, because Luke did it, and he didn't want me to turn on him.

She was the one who gave my my hat.

When I was here, the first time, she gave me a hat. It was a purple one that had a visor like thing on it so I could shield my face so no one could see my face. I loved it, and I never like anything fancy of accessories, but I never let it go. When we left, my dad tried to take it away. I wore it when I slept so he couldn't. But, one night, he snuck in and took it away. When I woke up, I screamed. It took him hours just to get me to stop screaming. I broke about ten things that day, before I smashed the picture of him and me together. He almost started crying, but I just walked away. I locked myself in my room for days, only coming out when he wasn't there.

I still haven't forgiven him. So, I got a new one. This one was black and I haven't let go of it.

I almost laugh. So I'm dying. My life is flashing before my eyes. It will feel good to leave. I will finally be free. With all this junk behind me.

When Ethan and Chris come, I don't even care. I don't feel the beating, or anything for that matter. When I finally close my eyes, I'm positive I'm dying, even when there's no light at the end of the darkness.

When noise erupts around me, I almost smile. So, I think, lite devils are coming to take me to hell. I guess I deserve it, I've done some pretty bad things.

The last thing I feel is my cheek on the cold hard ground, wet with my blood and my hair sticking to my face. Finally.

-Percy pov-

One week.

We've been searching for her, loosing hope by each day. The boys have given up, and Thalia has been going crazy. Why are we even trying so hard to find someone we don't know?

That brings me to another thing. I feel like we know her, should know her. Who, though? The feeling is like seeing your favorite treat, this case my mom's blue cookies, and not being able to have them.

I spend more time at the warehouse, and my mom is getting worked up. She doesn't know Annie's missing, it seems no one does. I'm kinda glad, but I have to think, where are her parents?

All of us are sitting around, waiting for the Stolls, so we can start the meeting. Nico suspects they are here, waiting for a chance to prank us. That all changes when the run in, saying very loudly," We found her!"

But by the looks on their faces, this discovery must have come with a price.

Reviews make my day. Pm me if you need me. ; )


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-

Hello everyone! Thank you to all of you, specially you guys who reviewed. And to J.F Dreamer- your review made me laugh so hard.

The only thing I own is a iPod touch.

-Percy's pov-

A round of cheers erupts After the twins talk and someone shots to call Thalia. But Nico inturupted the moment when he saw the twins weren't happy.

"What's wrong?" I saw, for I was standing at the outer edge of the group, the twins look at each other and back at Nico. They gave him a serious look and Nico stumbled back a step. When the twins got serious- it had only happened 3 times before- you knew things were bad.

They open their mouth to speak, but are cut off by someone entering the warehouse. Piper, Jason's girlfriend, turns the corner, humming. She stops short when she sees us, looks at us, then says,"I'll be right back,", then walks away.

The twins turn back to us Travis pushes Conner forward. He looks back at his brother, then at us. He opens his mouth and closes it a few times before he finally says,"The girl is dead." A beat. "We think."

"Why do you talk of this girl as a rat?"

Piper chose that moment to walk in. I glared at Nico and the Stolls looked at the ground. Jason went over to Piper and Leo opened his mouth. "You see, we don't know her."

I wanted to correct him-we do know her, we must- but I don't. She looks at us. "Then why rescue her?"

Everyone looks to me. I lie smoothly,"She's Thalia's friend. That's why we needed to find her." Not because I need to know who and what she is.

Piper nods. "So what's up?" She jerks her head to us when we don't answer. Jason steps up, taking her by the arm and whispering into her ear. They walk away, most likely going out to eat.

Once we hear the doors close, everyone turns to me. They all ask an unspoken question- what should we do? Easy. "Well? We save her. We have to, for Thalia."

"Percy. She was at Luke's warehouse. Get real, we can't save her." I wipe around and grab blindly at someone's shirt. I lift Leo off the ground by his shirt collar. "Yes we can. And I already have a plan."

I drop Leo, who lands in a heap. "You do?" I turn to Nico, wearing confusion across his face. "Why yes I do."

I stand up on the couch and raise my voice. "It's easy. I challenge him in a fight tomorrow night, telling him to bring everyone. Conner, Travis, how many people were there with her?"

"Two. Ethan and Chris."

"Nice job, boys. Anyway, Luke will leave those two to watch her. Only I will show up to Luke and all of you go out to save Annie. Do it quick, he will send people back as soon as he sees its just me. Get her and get out. I'll meet you back her."

They nod. "So, when?" Nico looks at me. "As soon as we call Thalia."

The boys cheer. While they go and talk about who does what, I call Thalia. She picks up on the first ring.

"Thalia?"

"Yeah?" She sounds as if she hasn't slept on days.

"We need you to deliver a message to Luke."

"Why?"

I smile. "We found her."

There! Sorry for the long wait. Anyway, haha, you got to what to next chapter! Don't worry they will do something next chapter. I hope.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 short.

Hi guys I'm on vacation, so this isn't a full length chapter. Sorry,again. BUT, INSTEAD OF LEAVING YOU STORY-LESS, HERE IS A SCENCE FROM THE PAST! Yay! Some clues for you! I will be doing this from know on, if I don't have time to write, I'll put in a small thingy in from the past. Enjoy!

Annabeth's pov-

By the time Luke pulls out his gun, I'm by Percy's side. From there, it's a crazy. Luke fires, just a someone pushes me off the roof, 2 stories up. Not in time to save me from the bullet that was know hurried in my shoulder. I can't hear and see the guns from up above as a crash.

With a grunt, I land hard ont the ground, half on a bush. My bandana is stuck in the bush, and I everything goes dark.

Someone's carrying me, I just don't know who.

Or why.

They are running, navigating through the streets, through alleys and past buildings, but I have no clue where.

Every time the person's foot lands, I wince. That fall most have broken a few ribs. Not to mention my shoulder's gushing blood. I want to reach up for my bandana to try to stop it, but I remember its stuck in that bush. Also, I can't move.

We I finally start to realize where we are, I start to open my mouth to speak, but the person's hand claps over my mouth to stop me when a police car comes sizzling by. I would bite it, but my energy is drained.

I start to speak again when we show up on my dad's doorstep. No, no. He doesn't know about it. He can't. But, He also doesn't care, which is why I am here like this right now.

The person bangs on the door, over and over. It's about 1:30 am. Does he really think my dad would be up?

He is though, when he finally answers the door. He glares at the person, not even noticing me because of my all black clothes and my still body, even though my mind is in turmoil.

"Help your daughter. Like a father should do."

I start to lose my grip again and darkness slowly comes to me. I can still hear though.

"Why? She's been horrible to me. I'm her father. She should respect me."

"And she's your daughter. You supposed to help her."

"Why? She was the one who ran away. Is she in jail?"

"May the gods damn you to hell."

"Where is she?"

"Look down." I can feel he does. I know can tell the voice is a boy's.

"She's dying."

Hope you liked! Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Hello again. Sorry for so many misspellings last chapter. And for any in this chapter. My computer broke and I have to do this on my iPod. Here's an extra long chapter just for you!

Disclaimer: Not mine. (Cries in corner.)

Thalia's pov-

The connection goes in and out, cracking every so often. I keep talking to Luke, even if the line goes dead for a minute. Somehow, I hear his response. "Fine. "

Great. Lets hope Kelp Head can pull this off and made a decent plan for once.

Midnight at the street lamp by the abandoned lot. Every man for himself. Get Annie and get out. Oh and just incase if something goes wrong, get Percy before Luke flat-out kills him.

Percy's pov-

One thing I know about Luke is that's he's always punctual. And he's a total duche.

That's why a minute after twelve I know something went wrong. I'm hiding by my self in a dark alley about ten yards from the street lamp. All I need to do is keep them ocupado so the rest could sneak in to Luke's warehouse, a half a mile away.

But he wasn't here. If they got caught, by the good Lord on high-

"Percy! Where are you!?"

Great. Good. Awesome. He brought the gang.

Thalia's pov-

Once Luke finally left stopped screaming, yes we could hear him from outside, Jason gives us the signal from the roof to go in. I, being the only person here before we had agreed for me to guide Leo, Grover, the Stoll's, and Nico through the huge abandoned warehouse. Grover, being the only smart one, was the only one who brought a freakin' flashlight. Yeah, even through I know where everything is in this building, I still keep stumbling.

When we finally get to the top left section of the warehouse where Luke keeps his - cough- prisoners- cough, we run into trouble. Leo and Nico won't stop yelling at each other and the Stoll keep holding the flashlight over Grover's head so he can't reach. I keep telling them to shut up, but, being idiots like always, Conner ends up shining the flashlight right into a gang member's sleeping face.

Nico pounces on Connor, knocking the flashlight to the ground. That starts the guard, who jumps up with a gun pointed to us.

"Well...shit." With that, we take off running with the guard hot on our trail. "What'd a we do?!" Grover shouts at me from the left. "Easy."

I take the lead, stumbling through the dark warehouse and running up stairs, going to where there is a whole in the roof. We hit the dead with are backs to the wall the the guard with the gun pointed at us. We look at each other, and he clicks the bluet into place. Hoping Jason will hear me, I scream.

There's a pounding sound on the roof, which comes with a very heavy box falling on the guard's head. Jason pops his head in through the whole. "Why hello. How ya doing?"

-Percy's pov.-

"Little Percy and friends! We're here!" I see Luke outstretch his arms. "Well!"

Hopefully they've had enough time because all of hell's gonna break lose in a moment.

"Hello Luke."

"Where are you? Trying to outsmart me?"

I step out from my hiding spot and smirk up at him when I see his eyes light us with fire.

"You tricked us!"

"Look who's the slow one know."

He doesn't waste a second and yells at everyone else to run back. They still won't get there in time. To bad for them.

When he turns around I open my mouth to say 'to late' but he beats me to it. He punches me across the face, making me fall to the ground he stands over me. "She is mine. Don't you forget it or I will send you to hell. Take her now, sure, but I will get her back."

He runs after his gang.

-Thalia's pov-

Left, right,up,right, left, down, down, right, right. I lead them through the never ending labyrinth of hall ways. When we get to the door, Nico shots at the locks and the old door falls open. Jason stands guard by the door while the rest of us slowly walk in. Grover shine the flashlight around till it lands on a lump in the middle of the floor. The same second we all realize its Annie is the same second we hear the gang get into the warehouse and all eyes turn to me.

"Go! Go! We have about 30 seconds. Go!"

Nico scopes up Annie, Grover helps him, Jason guards the back with his gun at the ready, and Travis and Connor run in front with their baseball bats and pepper spray. I lead the way down the hallway and out the window and out the fire escape with only the clanking sound the only clue we were escaping. By the time someone sticks their head out the window and starts shouting, we are halfway down the street.

It was all going fine until Grover speaks up. "Um Thalia, she bleeding out."

That just made me run faster, and they kept up.

In the back of my mind, it registered that it was amazing that these boys risked a lot to save someone they've never meet, for nothing. That's one of the big differences between them and Luke.

-line break-

When we get back, Percy's there, sitting on the couch, looking straight ahead. I don't even get to open my mouth when Percy orders the boys stabilize her, right there on the floor. I was the only one who stood up to him, but that didn't help.

-the next day-

A get a call from Percy at five. "She's alive. Get over here."

All done. Hope you enjoyed. Also, I'm looking for a beta reader. Pm me if interested.


	13. Chapter 13

Well hello there. So sorry, I've had to go to do stuff with my ankle. Also, NO REVIEWS? Wow. Anyway, here you go!

Nope, not me.

Annabeth' s pov-

I wake up on a concrete floor that smelled suspiciously like blood. When I open my eyes I can tell its not the floor, but rather my hair, that is caked with blood. I reached up to my head to the deep gash that was there, but had been sewed up. Wait- my hat!

My hands searching for my hat went still and feel back to the ground when the door cracked opened and eight people stepped in. A ninth slinked in and closed the door. I looked up through my hair and saw the leader order a few of them out. He walked over and bent down in front of me. Percy.

One of them walked over, forced their foot under my stomach, and flipped me over. I kept my eyes closed, I knew if he saw my real eye color, he would know instantly who I was. I had ripped my contacts out days ago, when they started burning.

"Well, what do we have here?" I could tell it was Percy. I hear that voice in my nightmares. I didn't open eyes.

"Easy Perce." Grover was here! Never have I ever been happier to hear that little nature freak's voice. Maybe he will stop Percy from killing me.

I could feel the room grow tense. Yes, even I, had the acute senses that gang leaders had. Someone came over to my side and sat down. "Come on, open your eyes. We know you are awake." I couldn't tell who that was.

After about five minutes, Percy orders everyone out and I flip back over. Once the last person leaves he leans down further and whispers in my ear.

"Who are you?"

I felt safe to talk now everyone left. I look up with my eyes still closed. "Annie. You know that."

I feel him staring at me. What I don't expect is the feeling of him slapping me. He slaps me so hard, I tumble over so I am on my side facing away from him. He clomps over and flips me on my back. He straddled me and pins my hands above my head. I'm having a odd since of déjà vu.

"Who?" My eyes are still closed.

"Who?!" I won't bulge. I promise myself.

"WHO?" I open my eyes.

Percy pov-

"WHO?" She opens her eyes and I almost fall off of her.

Sure, I have seen them before, at the cafeteria, and other times. But this time, unlike all the normal times when they were brown and in the cafeteria, looking into them makes my head spin with forgotten memories.

My eyes dilate as they take in the slap mark on her face. I didn't mean to slap her, but she was pissing me off. Also, her nose was crooked, like she had broken it. My eyes slipped down to her collar bone.

She always wore sweatshirts. Always and fully zipped up. I always thought she ran cold, even though she must have died at school. Now I could see it was more than that.

I pulled at the fabric, revealing her whole shoulder. There was a huge, hulking scar that covered most of the skin. The bright pink of it contrasted the paleness of her skin. Only one thing could have made that scar.

A bullet.

I stare at the scar. She cringes and moves her head to the side. She tries to get me off of hear, but I push down on her harder.

I look back at her. I'm unable to say anything else so, "Why?" comes out again.

"I think you know."

The itching in my brain was back. I look back at her. I shake my head.

"I'm your impossible girl."

This time I do fall off of her.

-tada!-

There you go. The last line was a rip off of Doctor Who.

Speaking of which, do any of you watch DW? No? Well you should. But I'm DYING BECAUSE MATT- FREAKNG- SMITH IS LEAVING! YOU S.O.A.B! NO MORE WHOOFLE! YOU SUCK!

Also, did you see the cover art for house of hades!? IT'S. FREAKING. BEAUTIFUL. look it up.

#so many feels.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello. Once again thank you to all my reviewers and readers. Sorry for the wait, I just got out of school. Well, here we go!

When I fall off of her, I land on my back. I close my eyes, thinking back to the first time I saw her.

It was in an alley way, back when we were about 15. Of purse we had seen each other before, but when I was 15, I got the news about the gang. And, if course, she was just unlucky that night. How many things changed that year, including me.

And, of course, memories of our "last" meeting, which came with the sound of guns and blood. Sometimes, I say to myself when I think about it, man up, or some shit, but I can't. That little "stint" put me in the hospital for weeks along with others, and almost killed her.

Her. Annabeth. The girl with grey eyes, a big mouth, and a personality to match. But her personality has diminished, I can tell, when I open my eyes and see her sitting against the wall, holding her face. The scares in her wrists tell me what I need to know.

I lock onto her eyes, even when they flit away from me. She pulls up her sweatshirt, but I lean forward to push it back down. Damnit, she was doing it again.

Every time we were left alone together, she would make me all gushy and stuff. Gang leaders do NOT get mushy just because of a girl. But I did and I hated it.

Not to mention I was rash and protective of things that were mine, including my friends. But, she wasn't mine.

" What did Luke do to you?" She turns her eyes up to me and give me the death glare. "Which time?"

Okay, I'll admit that stings. But I give her a glare, and she stops with the big mouth. "Did he get you again," she hisses at me and hugs her knees and shakes her head no. "He'll try."

At that she breaks, her voice becoming louder by the word and cracking along the way.

"You don't think I know that?" Even not living here for a while, her signature New York accent comes through when she yells.

"I know you know I know."

"Why do you care now?"

"I always care!"

"Not back then!"

"Yes I did!"

"Not really!"

"What did you care, back then?"

"I cared more than you!"

"Kiss my ass!"

"Spoken like a gangster!"

"At least-"

"I almost DIED!"

"But you didn't!"

"How would you know? I was shot and fell-"

"I KNOW! Who did you think pushed you off the building to save your ass?"

We stare at each other, breathing heavy. She gives me this, look, still hugging her knees and against the wall. I turn to leave.

"Don't tell Thalia. Not yet."

I nod, not even turning my head. I walk out, closing the door behind me. She's lucky, she's got me. And I'm going let Luke get her this time. She's _mine_.

How was that? Well it's not over. For being so nice and waiting so long, here's a short. : ) enjoy.

Percy pov-

When I walk into the warehouse and see her talking to everyone, I break.

She's Luke's, even if I want to think that we have her on our side. But we don't, and she just can't walk on in when she feels like it.

I walk over to her were she's perched on the arm of the couch, talking to Nico. I grab her arm and drag her up the stairs to the room. She shouts profanities at me but doesn't struggle.

Another slap in the face on Luke's part, she was a sweet good girl at first, but he changed her into something ugly.

When I closed the door, I let go and she sat down in the middle of the room, leaning back on her arms, hat hiding her face from me.

"Why are you here?" No need prancing around the subject with Annabeth. She, even if I would never admit this, was the smartest person I know. Well, my mom's up there to.

"Thought I'd drop by."

She stands up and walks to me. "Is that a problem?"

"Yes." I step forward so we are about 5 inches apart, breathing the same air. Oh yes, she was dangerous.

I still couldn't see her face, other than her lips. "Why do you were that hat all of the time?"

Before she could object, I knocked it off her head. She stood in front of me, her grey eye blooming wide.

Her eyes always stole my attention, but this time an angry red hand mark caught my eyes. "He hit you."

She looks down. "You were right,he got me."

She's mine know. And I will get you Luke.

Thanks! Drop a review if you can! See you later!


	15. Chapter 15

Hello. Don't you just love summer? Also this, exept the begging part, is all flashbacks.

Disclaimer- Not mine.

Percy pov-

Once Thalia finally leaves, Annabeth goes to her corner again. She pulls her knees to her chest and rests her head on them. I'm standing by the door, only half facing her.

"You now your gonna have ta tell Thalia soon."

She doesn't respond, so I turn to go. Just as my hand touches the door knob her voice rings out, strong but broken.

"How did this happen?"

I turn around to face her. "Ask yourself."

She looks up and our eyes lock. "But I can't."

-3 years before- (they're freshmens)

Sure, he had seen the girl before. She hung out with Thalia a lot. She knew the Stolls, intimidated Jason, trusted Grover, and Nico may or may not have a crush on her. This girl knew everyone and everything, seriously. Yet, we have never had a full conversation. But, yes I knew about her.

The girl had blond curly even a boy could tell were really and what girls envied. She was super intelligent with books and people. Every loved her and respected her. She was strong but quiet, and independent and wouldn't take anyone's pity because her daddy was a jackass. Her name was Annabeth and I wanted her to be in the gang.

We are jammed in an alley way when she slaps him, the first of many times. He didn't expect that to happen. I just asked her to be in a gang. I guess she really is a goody-two-shoes. Anger bubbles up inside of me. Only when I see the medallion hanging from her neck do I know why. My hands leave the wall from where they were resting by the sides of her head. I drop them to the middle of her chest, and left up the circle shaped pendent hanging on a thin leather chain. The twisting pieces of medal that meet in the center that are the signature of Luke's gang.

Luke's gang.

That's when the dam inside of me breaks and me, the unfeeling gang leader, feels countless emotions and my vision goes red.

My hand reaches up and rips the neckless from her neck. I can tell she gonna start screaming at me so I do the only thing I know to do in this situation. I kiss her.

And by kiss, I mean kiss.

I smash my mouth to hers and she gasps against my mouth. When she bits my tongue, I push harder. When she finally push me off her, she looks up to me with wide eyes before she ducks pass me.

The next day, she has a new neckless.

( 1year later)

This time when I'm running from the police, I'm wounded with none of the boys with me. I turn down alleys and streets, but they keep somewhat hot on my trail. I grunt when she pulls me into a hidden alleyway.

She has new bruises from yesterday and smell of the cherry liquor she favors on her "rough days". She removes her hat from her head and puts it on my head, tucking my hair in. A mumbled "Act natural," is all I get before she pushes me against the wall and kisses me. Even after the police pass by us, she's still at it.

When she finally backs away she looks at me, winks, and runs off.

Sorry for the shortness. Hope you enjoyed!

That was some Percabeth for PJohoOfan. NOT WHAT U EXPETED RIGHT?

Real stuff will come later. ?

Please review because they motive me to write !

Later!


	16. Important an

PleasePealed ease don't be mad because this is gonna be an AN. BUT PLEASE READ!

So, I've gotten lots of reviews and such saying that I'm confused of something like that. Don't worry, you're supposed to be!

Soon, things will start clearing up, I promise! Also, once Thalia find out, things will get very interesting!

So please, do not worry or flip because, this is going somewhere! Also thanks to all of you who fav/ follow and review, it means so much to me! If you are new or have followed from the beginning THANK YOU!

Also, you can PM me anytime for anything, including help piecing this story together! I might even give you a extra something-something! ?

Playingstupid


End file.
